


Man, I feel like a Women

by BeignetBenny



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor messed things up again and manages to switch everybody's sexes. Now the hunters, consulting detectives, and the doctor have to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I feel like a Women

Dean suddenly felt himself wake up. He glanced around the motel room and got out of bed. He felt like something was a little bit different in the way he was standing but he just ignored it, until he got to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he saw a girl with short hair spiked in all directions. She had a lightly freckled face and was wearing a tank top and black shorts. At first Dean just stared, not being able to believe he was the one in the mirror. A million thoughts were running through his head but the first thing to escape his lips were “I have tits…” He moved his arm up and down watching as the reflection did as well. Then, a thought hit him ‘Is Sammy a girl too?’

She walked back out of the bathroom and saw Sam laying on the bed his face in the pillow and long brown hair that was down to his back. Sam wasn’t wearing a blanket so Dean could easily see that he was also a girl. She walked closer to the bed and began lightly poking Sam’s back. After that didn’t work, she pulled the blankets from underneath him causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. Sam groaned and slowly stood to his feet. “What the hell!” He yelled at Dean. He then began to realize that his voice was higher. He ran his fingers through his hair and saw that his hair was longer. “What the hell?” He asked looking at Dean to see that his older brother was a girl as well.

Dean shrugged. “No idea.” When he turned towards the door, a woman was standing in his way. She had dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders and was wearing a white blouse with a blue tie and a short black pencil skirt. She wouldn’t have recognized who it was if the woman in front of her didn’t have the long tan trench coat which her arms were a bit to short for. “Cass?” Dean asked staring at her in a questioning way.

Cass nodded. “Yes, it’s me.” Her voice was higher and less gruff.

"Would you like to explain this?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

"It could be Gabriel again," Castiel sighed. "But, I doubt that. I actually think it could be the Doctor." All three of them were silent for a moment. Remembering everything that had happened with him, his companions, and two other men named Sherlock and John. The time that the Angels had the phone box. Weeping Angels, the Doctor had specified. The ones that are stone until you look away. Castiel told Dean and Sam that the Doctor had regenerated since then, (Whatever the hell that means)

"Of course he would be the one that would manage to screw up everybody." Dean huffed. Castiel walked towards Sam and Dean holding her hands up, but Dean stopped her before they could be zapped anywhere. "Where are you taking us?" She asked

"London. We need to talk to Sherlock and John"

Sam and Dean had changed there clothes before they left but realized the clothes changed with them. Sam was wearing a somewhat tight fitting red flannel shirt and skinny jeans. Dean was wearing a tight black shirt and an unbuttoned green button up with her leather jacket above all of it and boot cut jeans.

They found themselves in front of 221B, the flat to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Castiel knocked and they all waited. After a few moments they heard footsteps coming towards the door, then it swung open. The person who answered it was a woman who had short blond hair and was wearing a black and white stripped shirt and jeans. “Hello?” She said as she answered the door.

"John?" Sam asked. The woman looked up to Sam who was towering above her.

"Sam?" She asked stunned for a moment. "I didn’t know that it hit America already." before any of them could ask what he meant, John had invited them in.

When they walked into the shared flat, they saw a woman pacing back and forth in front of the couch. She kept looking at the huge poster of the world with thumbtacks and yarn going from place to place. She was wearing a Purple dress shirt with black dress pants. Her hair was dark and messily pulled into a bun. She glanced over towards them and said “Haven’t seen you all in a while. I assume you are here because you are wondering why you are all females?” The woman was defiantly no other than Sherlock Holmes the only consulting detective.

"Yeah, and what did John mean when he uh…" Dean hesitated "She said ‘I didn’t know it hit America yet’?"

Sherlock rolled her eyes and turned towards them. “It hit London two days ago and began spreading. I think by now it probably got everything.”

"What do you mean by "it"?" Sam questioned.

John looked confused for a moment and glanced at Sherlock. “We thought you knew…” Before Sam could answer they heard the familiar  _woosh_  sound caused by the blue police box. Shortly after the Tardis materialized, a lady with Shoulder length dark brown hair stepped out of the box. She was wearing a white blouse tucked into her black shorts and was wearing a red bowtie.

"Hello Boys." She sang then frowned. "Erm… Girls. I guess you want to know how this happened


End file.
